vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
103600-credd-question
Content ---- ---- ---- Yes - and I still don't get why it costs more than 15. | |} ---- Ostensibly it's a fluff price because it's an approved and more secure method of buying gold than using third party gold sellers, which are against the TOS and will get you banned or hacked. | |} ---- Depending on the subscription type you chose determines what you pay monthly. IE. paying 6 months up front is cheaper than paying on a monthly basis. Paying your subscription with CREDD should cost the most. NCSoft would rather you buy a year subscription than resorting to CREDD to play. Hope that makes sense, it certainly does in my head lol. | |} ---- Except that you can buy a 30 day time card from gamestop (or wherever) that costs $15. So yeah, not sure why CREDD costs 20. Then again, not sure why changing my character's name costs $20 either. Are they saying that changing a name is an equivalent value to playing for 30 days? Man they must think their game is BORING. | |} ---- Are you ready say I, weathered on my sleeve, who's got my back? Never die, stand here with me, my sacrifice, my own prison. What if bullets, torn, overcome a thousand faces away in silence. Don't stop dancing, what's this life for? Fear, pity for a Dirne, lullaby, signs, hide from the faceless man. A full circle with arms wide open. | |} ---- Interesting but still, with a game card you are using your own money which is preferred. Buying CREDD with in game currency isn't real currency and is totally dependent on a third party to furnish the real life monies. Think of the extra $5 as administrative fee for the process lol | |} ---- ---- Given that CREDD has no physical form and a game time card (even a code) going through a third party like gamestop is still $15, that's almost an argument for CREDD to cost less, isn't it? I mean if gamestop takes their cut of the $15 maybe Carbine gets $12.50. So why is CREDD $20? I think maybe someone at Carbine or NCSoft just put $20 pricetags on everything as placeholders and it made it all the way to live. Rename? $20. Transfer? $20. Credd? $20. Truth is, the reason why CREDD is $20 and Game Time is $15 is because CREDD isn't about game time. It's about paying money for gold. The person buying CREDD isn't doing so to extend their sub, they're doing it to make (at current rates) about 7 plat. | |} ---- It's also a thought that at a $20 price point CREDD is easier to market competitively with illegal gold sellers. Most gold sellers sell in 20 dollar batches, so it's easy to check at a glance how much Plat 20 dollars should get you and price accordingly. Not that anyone does that yet. | |} ---- Carbine will never outprice the gold sellers. Makes you wonder why Carbine just doesn't have a microtransaction model in place. $20 for 20 plat - something along those lines. I get it that they're trying to seem more legit buy making it an economy driven thing, but really the only way to beat the gold sellers is to sell cheaper / easier. PS: Assuming when they go F2P that option will be made available. | |} ---- Ok I see what you're saying here. Never thought about it that way. I was trying to relate the price as if buying items in bulk = cheaper but perhaps that is much too simplistic. It made sense in my head though. | |} ---- ---- ---- Opening your in-game mail is a service. Using the zone teleports is a service. Switching from one character to another is a service. | |} ---- ---- And renaming your character isn't? | |} ---- No, I cannot think of an in-game feature that allows you to rename your character. | |} ---- Actually, yes, you rename your character from the in game character select screen. However they placed it behind a pay gate, so it's only enabled one time per $20. Why? Because they can. | |} ---- So without the rename token, there is no way to do it. It's basically a token that flags the server to prompt you for a name change. Can you do the name change on your own? Without that token? If not than my point still stands, though I should have made it clear that I meant in-game as in without the extra token. | |} ---- Pretty sure you just completely missed the point. All of the things listed, including name changing, require you to have the "wildstar service" beforehand. You can't do any of them without having that. But you have to pay extra for a name change. Do you get it? | |} ---- By that reasoning, you shouldn't be able to play at all, because there's no in-game method to subscribe to the game. It doesn't matter anyway - it's a silly argument in present day to try and distinguish between "built in" and "connected serviced" and whatnot. It's also beside the point. The point being, that while there are a few people that will pay the fee to rename their character, most will not. They'll still play the game, but will enjoy it perhaps slightly less because they don't have the name that they want or could have. An MMO relies on players connecting with and feeling invested in their character. Carbine should do everything they can to ensure that players feel invested, as the more invested they are the more likely they are to stick around and overlook the small annoyances. Instead, they're monetizing it. Short term gain, long term loss. | |} ---- ---- It's an optional service, you can play the entire game without ever needing to change your name. Optional services cost extra. What games allow you to change your name whenever you want? All the ones I can think of have a paid rename service. | |} ---- Fortunately for you, it sounds like you weren't witness to "The Great Wildstar Name Reservation Website Debacle of 2014" :D (Lots of folks couldn't get what they wanted, only to see those names open up 2 weeks later... for a price) | |} ---- In some cases the rename is pay gated to prevent abuse, but you get one for free. That I could understand (although $20? No.) | |} ---- You can play the entire game without ever needing to open your mailbox as well, or use the LFG tool, or use a mount. You can trade in-person. you can form groups in the city and run to dungeons, and you can walk. Sure, you'd rather use those optional services. Only a small charge each time, a microtransaction, if you will! And then you can pay for your name change at the same time. As always, Rift is the shining example of giving players things for free. | |} ---- You COULD...it would be really annoying, well the mailbox/mount part I have never used LFG because I always play with my gf. Does Rift offer free name changes? I haven't played that in a while but last time I was on they did not. EDIT: My point is basically, the service is optional as in not a part of the WildStar service (everything you do in the game). Was there a way to change your name before they started offering this pay-token that they took away from you so they could monetize the name changes? Or was it originally that once you create your character, the name you gave it is permanent? | |} ---- Nope, it's always been an extra charge on top of the wildstar service, despite requiring the wildstar service. | |} ---- Are you sure you can't buy a rename token without a WildStar subscription? So would it be better if they took away the paid-token and you were left with no way to change your name? If your name is that important to you, why are you not putting more thought into your name at character creation? | |} ---- You're running on a whole lot of assumptions there. The answer to your questions are you must have an active account but not necessarily a subscription, it would be better if it was free the same way other "services" in the game were free (with some caveat to prevent abuse), and because sometimes there are just reasons that don't validate a $20 price tag. | |} ---- I really wouldn't consider most of what else has been mentioned as optional services. I would consider optional services to be things like, Character Re-customization, faction switch, race change, name change to be optional services since you could do any of those things by making a new character but if you want to change your already established character, that's extra. Aside from that though for something as simple as a name change I do agree that $20 is too high | |} ---- No, they're completely optional. I gave examples for each one as to how you could play and never need to use them. Sure, you could delete your character and make a new one with the name you want. It would be "free" as in no additional charge. But again, it still requires carbine to be getting money in one shape or another for your active account. | |} ---- Even "optional" as you describe it, they are still part of the core WildStar service despite the fact that you can choose not to do it. Renaming is not a function within the game (there is no Rename button) it has to be flagged on the server. The idea behind rename/redesign tokens is that you have a character that you are really invested in and you just cannot restart that character, so you pay for the convenience of just renaming as opposed to re-rolling. | |} ---- It's like you're deliberately taking this stance in the face of everything. Using your own statement, they're part of the "core wildstar service" for the same reason that character renaming isn't; an arbitrary decision by someone in carbine. If character renaming was available at no charge, that would ALSO, by your statement, be part of the "core wildstar service despite the fact that you can choose not to do it". There isn't some magical difference between renaming your character and opening your mail; they're both procedure calls coded into the game, but one has a $20 price tag attached to it. | |} ---- It's a convenience price. If you don't like your name, re-roll your character and chose a better name that you are happy with this time. If for whatever reason you CANNOT re-roll your character, but you CANNOT live with the crappy naming decision you made at creation then you pay for the convenience. Like I said, I never need crap like this because I actually put thought it my characters name at creation. I see no reason to complain about the fact that they charge for the rename, the real issue is the fact that they charge too much for the rename. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I value money highly, Why can't I spend my hard earned cash on whatever the hell I want. Why do you buy takeaway when you can make it for far less, why do you drive instead of walk, hell why do you buy video games when you could go outside and play. If you can't understand a simple thing like why someone spends their own money on things they enjoy. then I really don't know what to tell you. | |} ---- ---- That only proves that you have more spending money or a poor management, why should i drive a Mclaren instead of scooty? because i can afford to, why should i buy the first class ticket which is a few rows up instead of the standard cheap ticket? because i can. If you include foreign exchange and subsidizing avenues the value of 20 dollars is way more than you think but if you have that " i dont care " mentaility, i dont expect you to understand, you know what Obama did and why most Americans dont like it well go figure. No one buys credd to helps others but only themselves, the increase to subscription line is just a "make you feel better" perk, only a handfull of ppl gift credd and that too not to any random stranger. | |} ---- ---- ---- No what it proves is I have very good money management and I don't mind spending a little bit here and there on something I enjoy. Why do I need to save every last dollar for the "just in case ( insert some random argument here)" I work hard I support myself wife 2 kids...Have savings, have a nice home. And no I don't earn 100k+ a year. So excuse me for not fitting in with your stupid ideas. And yes no one buys Credd to help others they do it because they want the Plat, however what the other person was trying to say is in doing so you are helping someone else buy selling said Credd to them so they don't have to fork out real money for their subscription. Reading is hard. | |} ---- ----